1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal toys, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved scratch pad and amusement device for cats in particular.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Various cat amusement devices are known to the art that include a corrugated paper scratch pad installed within the recess of a base. In some of these devices, the base includes an endless track surrounding the pad that opens to either the top or side to receive and guide a ball around the track when the ball is struck by the cat. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,261 and 5,572,955 are examples of this type of amusement device.
Manufacturing the base with a track adds to the complexity and cost of producing the device and restricts movement of the ball to the confines of the track.